


Pick A Base

by NephilimEQ



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Complete, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ohana, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: Danny had never looked so relieved in his life as he lifted his hand and replied, “I am so happy to see you right now, I’ll give you a hug, I’ll give you a kiss, pick a base!”Steve's first instinct was to go in for the kiss, and so he decided it would be safer ask for a hug…but then at the last second he decided, damn the consequences, and reached out towards Danny, letting go of Grace, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a whole bunch of high schoolers, and put a hand on Danny’s jaw and drew his lips up to his, realizing that now might be his only chance.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 19
Kudos: 289





	Pick A Base

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Выбор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358527) by [Alex_Kollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins), [fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020)



> Because they had an opportunity to make it canon and they chickened out. So I rewrote it. :)

** Pick A Base **

“You okay?” Steve asked as he held Grace, and she hummed back at him, “Mmhm,” and then he asked again, “You sure?”

He looked up and over at Danny as Grace pulled slightly back from him, locking eyes with his partner as he reassured himself with Grace’s presence, squeezing her shoulder, doing everything he could to make sure that she was really there and that he wasn’t imagining things.

And then he saw Danny was silent, just staring at him, and he couldn’t help but ask incredulously, “Well, nothing? Nothing? No hug?”

Danny had never looked so relieved in his life as he lifted his hand and replied, “I am so happy to see you right now, I’ll give you a hug, I’ll give you a kiss, pick a base!”

Steve's first instinct was to go in for the kiss, and so he decided it would be safer ask for a hug…but then at the last second he decided, _damn the consequences,_ and reached out towards Danny, letting go of Grace, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a whole bunch of high schoolers, and put a hand on Danny’s jaw and drew his lips up to his, realizing that now might be his only chance.

The instant their lips touched, Steve’s first thought was, _This is what I’ve been missing._

He didn’t notice much of what was going on around them, just that Danny was returning his kiss with fervor, his own hand coming up and wrapping firmly around the back of Steve’s neck, holding him there, not letting him go, which he was perfectly fine with. He didn’t know exactly how long they kissed, all he knew was that it wasn’t long enough…and then it was suddenly broken when he heard a cough from off to the side.

Steve pulled back quickly, feeling his face go hot, and ducked his eyes when he heard Kono say smugly, with an arch of her eyebrow, “It’s taken you two long enough,” followed by Chin laughing and adding, “Figures it would take an incident like this to finally get you two together,” at which Steve lifted his eyes and retorted, one finger in the air, “Hey, that is entirely not fair!”

At that point, Grover was over with them, his arm still slung over his son’s shoulder and he shook his head and chuckled.

“Oh, it’s entirely fair, McGarrett. We all knew it was gonna happen this way sooner or later, though I wish it had been later. I just lost a hundred bucks because of you!”

Steve’s gaze went wider as he stared at the older man in shock, and said accusatorily, “Wait…are you saying that you _bet_ on us getting together and that there was a time limit? How long has this been going on? What, what, what was your bet for? Two, three months from now?”

Lou shook his head and grinned as he said, “I bet on two years from now. You just blew it.”

Steve looked at the rest of his team, who were all giving him amused looks, and then looked back at Danny and said, “Did you know about this?”

He shook his head and said, “No, but it does explain why Chin and Kono have been mentioning over the past few weeks how much time the two of us have been spending together, and it also explains why Chin’s grinning from ear to ear like a man who has just made bank. C’mon, what’d you bet on us? And, to echo Steve’s question, how long has this bet been going on?”

Chin shrugged and clapped the detective on the shoulder and said, “How about I tell you guys everything over an early breakfast? I’ll take us all out. My treat.”

“Oh, your treat? You mean on our money,” retorted Lou and Steve couldn’t help but grin as he slid his arm around both Grace and Danny’s shoulders, the girl tucked between the two of them.

A little while later found them all crowded around two tables shoved together at one of the local diners, Grace and Will sitting next to each other, their dads on either side of them, and Steve pressed up against Danny’s other side, the two of them knocking knees under the table while they interrogated their teammates, trying to figure out just how long their friends had been betting on them and talking about the two of them behind their backs.

“Are you telling me that you and Chin have been betting about the two of us just _two_ months after we all started working together?” Steve asked, incredulous, as he took a bite of the food on his plate, and Kono smiled back at him.

“Oh, yeah. I saw how two were able to get under each other’s skin and I just knew. C’mon, boss,” she said with a wink and a grin, “How long have you been dying to plant one on Williams, here?”

Steve let out a frustrated sound and tried to deny it by saying, “Hey! I have not been dying to _plant one_ on him, as you so eloquently put it,” but Kono rolled her eyes and snorted and shot back, “Ha! Yeah, sure you haven’t boss,” and she stole a french fry from her cousin’s plate, and Chin tried to slap her hand away.

Steve glanced at Danny, who was now leaning into him, his shoulder and upper arm firm against his.

“So, exactly how much money did you make on this bet, Chin?” Danny asked, waving one of his own french fries in the air, sounding thoroughly annoyed. “Because I feel like Steve and I deserve that money because we’re the ones who got together with no help from you, so--”

“Hold up, are you serious?” Chin interrupted, turning his head away from chastising his cousin.

“Yes, that is his serious face,” Steve said, dipping a finger into the gravy on his plate and licking it off, staring fondly at his partner’s profile as he went off on Chin.

Danny leaned forward on his arm and drawled, “I am _completely_ serious. That money deserves to be in my--” Steve jabbed him in the side. “ _Our_ pockets. All this time you guys have been trying to make money on this theoretical relationship of ours that may or not happen, so I feel that the two of us are _entitled_ to that money. Now, I will ask you again: How much money did you make on this bet? Also, out of curiosity, just when _exactly_ did you predict us getting together?”

Chin chuckled and leaned back, taking a sip from his drink, and then shook his head and said, “I kinda don’t want to tell you, now, but I will.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “To answer your second question, I purposely did not predict a time, but a circumstance: that it would be one of you saving the other and you would kiss in the heat of the moment. I was right.”

He arched a smug eyebrow at the two of them, and Steve rolled his eyes while Danny made an irritated sound in the back of his throat.

“Now, to answer your _first_ question…I made enough to pay for all of our meals and still have enough left over for some updates on my motorcycle,” he finished with a smirk, leaning forward in his chair and throwing a french fry at his cousin, winking at Grace, who laughed and rolled her eyes.

Steve watched in amusement as Danny looked thoroughly annoyed at seeing his daughter conspiring with one of his friends. 

Danny then said, “Okay, then it’s official: I am breaking up with Steve just so you won’t get to live off of the spoils of ill-gotten gains. Illegal ones, actually,” he corrected. “Because I believe it is illegal to gamble in the state of Hawaii, and that is what you just did! Steve, hand me the handcuffs, I’m takin’ Chin to jail,” he said, reaching down for the item in question at Steve’s waist, but he just shook his head and batted his hands away and retorted, “Hey, no can do, buddy! Since there wasn’t a bookie involved, _technically_ it’s all legal…”

He smirked at Danny, and his partner glared at him and drawled, “Okay, that’s how you’re going to deal with this? With jokes and humor at my expense?”

Steve rolled his eyes and shut Danny up in the way that he’d thought of doing a million times as he started to ramble and gently pulled him in for a kiss, just softly brushing his lips of the detective’s, and his mouth twitched when he heard a collective, “Awww,” from the table.

As soon as he pulled back, he was met with a look of judgement from Danny, one eyebrow arched and a hand pointed in his direction.

“Oh, so this is a thing, now? I start talking and you kiss me to shut me up?”

Steve nodded.

“Yeah, I think it is.” He tilted his head and wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders and brushed his thumb up against his neck. “I, uh, don’t hear anyone complaining about it.”

Everyone around the table laughed, to which Danny rolled his eyes and gestured at himself and quipped, “Excuse me, but _I_ am complaining about it, I was just a second ago, are you deaf? Or do you just have selective hearing?” Steve chuckled and Danny continued. “Because as much as I love you, babe, and your lips, that technique is not going to get you out of listening to me complain, capiche? Now, if possible, can we please get back to whatever meal this is? Dinner, breakfast, something in-between? I mean, look,” he said, pointing at everyone’s plates. “Chin and Kono are eating burgers and fries, our kids and Grover are eating pancakes, and you, you caveman, have some sort of ironman protein plate. I mean, you kinda ruin it with the gravy, but still, what the hell is this?”

He picked up one of his sausages and waved it at him before taking a bite out of it, and Steve rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, but fell a little bit more in love with him.

As Danny continued to ramble (and steal food from Steve’s plate), Steve settled himself more comfortably against the man that was now more than just his partner and best friend, but most assuredly the man he knew that he could never live without.

He hooked his ankle around Danny’s and kept his arm around his shoulders, glancing over the table and smiling at seeing everyone laughing at something that Lou had said…and then as he snuck his other hand over to discreetly squeeze at his thigh, he saw a faint smile at the corner of Danny’s mouth and he knew.

He’d picked the right base.


End file.
